Wildest Dreams
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. Based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. One-Shot


**Summary: Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. Based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. One-Shot**

 **A/N: This is shorter than what I wanted but I had no idea how to progress the story and keep it sweet.**

 **Warnings: Hijikata Toshiro x Okita Mitsube. Slightly AU-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the song Wildest Dreams. Lyric credits go to Taylor Swift.**

 **Words: 1026**

* * *

 **Wildest Dreams**

She clearly remembers how he whispered in her ears, "Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds", She smiled and grabbed his hands leading him out of the Shinsengumi headquarters. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time left, this was a risk she was willing to take, after all heaven can't help her now. Once all of this is done he will be the one to take her down, she couldn't resist him; after all he was tall and handsome as hell.

Okita Mitsube isn't as naïve as people might think, she wasn't a good girl that people paint her, not when it comes to Hijikata Toshiro. She remembers the days when they were close, he was bad, really bad but in a way, that is so damn well that makes her weak, crave what she cannot have. She knows very well that what they have will end very soon, so as she agrees with his proposal and hops into one of the Shinsengumi cars, she looks at him, "I have on condition".

"What is it?" he asks in a rough voice, a cigarette in his mouth and a hand intertwined with hers. He may as well lose his job for the scandal that was about to happen. He doubts that anyone would care if he was missing for a few days but if it's Sougo's older sister, he was sure that the spoiled brat would turn Edo upside down in search for his dear sister.

"Once this ends and all please say you'll remember me" she begged as her hand tightened around his.

"I promise" he whispered back. Those two words were enough to make her heart flutter, their love was something no one would ever understand, it was akin to something magical that somehow involves the demonic vice chief. She smiled and closed her eyes, rolling the window letting the breeze flow into her hair, golden-brown locks swaying. The ride was filled with laughter and romantic gestures, that made the two hours feel like mere minutes.

Things started out innocent, a stroll by the sidewalk, neither holding hands but their shoulders were brushing. They walked around the small beach town with flushed faces, drunk in love. Watching as the sunset in foreign clothes, Mitsube in a white sundress while Hijikata wore beige shorts with a red button up shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his muscles. People that were passing by complemented them, women hissed in envy at Mitsube, while men cowered in fear from the glare that they received.

Her red lipstick smeared on his lips as they laid on bed, "No one has to know what we do" she whispered in his ears, cheeks flushed as she removed his shirt and threw it to the corner. She would never forget how familiar his voice was, breathing sweet words into her ears, placing sloppy kisses on her neck. She could only moan and sigh at how good her life was at the moment, savor each kiss they had.

As the sun set, illuminating its yellow hues past the window covering them in shimmering light, they were tangled in bed burning it down. She knew that no matter what would happen these memories will follow the vice chief around, and once she will be gone they will haunt him, be around every corner and remind him every waking moment that there is someone who loved him and was willing to be with them.

"I will always remember you" he told her on their way back to Edo, they have been gone far too long and people were suspicious, his phone was ringing every few minutes with Yamazaki screaming bloody murder and how the youngest Okita is unleashing his anger on the Shinsengumi leaving them terrified. "you know you looked pretty in that dress watching the sunset" he stated with an uncharacteristic smile, "oh and red lips really do suit you"

"I don't have much time" she told him with a somber smile, looking down at her lap, "Thank you Toshiro-San for making me happy, even for a while"

"It's okay Mitsube, you'll always be there in my wildest dreams, even if I have to pretend it will always be you"

"I guess if I will ever get the chance to marry someone, I will have to pretend that they are you as well" she laughed, "it's always going to be you, there is no one else that I could love as much as I love you"

As time passed, the fated day has arrived, and unfortunately he wasn't there for her as she laid on her deathbed, no instead he was being the worst lover ever as he fought against her fiancé, attempting to arrest him. There he was terribly injured and fighting for the woman he loved, her smile the one thing that kept him going, kept him fighting.

And for the first time in a long time, after her passing Hijikata didn't smoke or eat mayonnaise for three whole days. He would eat her favorite dishes, even if they would burn his tongue and tasted awful, he endured and when no one would be looking he would cry alone in the dark. Every time he would close his eyes, she would be there, images of their trip burned at the back of his mind, there she was in an incredibly nice dress standing in the balcony his arms around her looking at the sunset.

He could never forget those red lips that he had come to like, her cheeks flushed as she laid under him, her beautiful body glowing in the moonlight as they were tangled up the entire night burning it down. It would always be the same wild dream, and when he opens his eyes he would have to pretend that she was there and that she had just left for the small village she lived in.

There was one thing Hijikata Toshiro was sure of and it was that he would see her again in the afterlife but for now he would have to live for the both of them.


End file.
